


Fate, we meet again

by playout, PrinnPrick



Series: Love (and) Letters [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epistolary, HP: EWE, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:17:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playout/pseuds/playout, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinnPrick/pseuds/PrinnPrick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of unexpected owls deliver Harry a problem...and a proposition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate, we meet again

Mr. Harry Potter  
12 Grimmauld Place  
Islington, London

Dear Mr. Potter,

You have not officially claimed your title as heir Black within the amount of time allotted for this purpose, therefore the last will and testament of one Sirius Cygnus Black has been rendered null and void.

The Black Estate, along with any Black family heirlooms therein, and the contents of the Black family vaults, will be hereby made for claim to the next in line, that being one Draco Lucius Malfoy. Unless the new heir agrees to sign his rights over to you, Harry James Potter, you will be made to vacate the premises and surrender the aforementioned properties within 30 days of your receipt of this owl.

If you have any further questions please contact the Ministry at the Department of Inheritance.

Sincerely yours,  
Roger Sutherland, D.I.

******

Dear Malfoy,

I received the enclosed letter yesterday. I do not know if you initiated these proceedings or if you're even aware of them, but I wanted to contact your personally before getting solicitors involved. Hermione has advised my that I have strong legal grounds to contest the decision, but I'd rather not go that route if it can be avoided. My godfather left his inheritance to me. Not only does that carry significant emotional weight for me, but Grimmauld is my home (and has been since the end of the war). I couldn't care less about most of the heirlooms and artefacts--if you'd like to come over and sort through the attic, you're welcome to the lot of them. But I would be exceedingly grateful if you'd sign over the deed to the estate to me so I can be done with this unpleasant business and get on with my life.

Much obliged,  
Harry Potter

******

Dear Potter,

I would be very interested in the Black family heirlooms. My mother, I'm sure, would wish quite strongly (if she were still here and not off galavanting about France) to regain much of what was lost.

I appreciate you informing me of the situation and being so generous with the Black artefacts, but I am afraid there is a problem with your proposition (besides the inconvenient fact of my house arrest): there isn't enough in it for _me_.

I guarantee that my solicitors are quite talented and far more likely to win any disputes of this nature than whomever you might hire, so I would propose a counteroffer:

Write to me at least once a day until my arrest is over and the Estate and any items you choose to keep are yours. I want to know where you've been. You have been absent from the public since the war and it leaves me curious.

DM

******

Malfoy,

Let me make sure I am understanding you correctly--

You are saying that you will freely and willingly sign over ownership of 12 Grimmauld Place to me, provided that I write to you on a daily basis?

Forgive me, but that sounds almost too easy.

HP

******

Potter,

It is as simple as that.

I am confined to my home without company and my usual entertainments have worn thin.

Blaise is suffering his sentence in Italy with distant family and Pansy is angry with me over calling her new shoes ugly. (Coral, though, really? Her feet are not an ocean ecosystem.) My father is in jail, my mother in another country, and that means all I have left is the house-elves, so forgive me if I want to grasp this opportunity with both hands.

Or is writing to me that much a bother?

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

By no means is it too much of a bother. It is, in fact, quite generous of you. I just...

There's no good way to say this and I apologize sincerely if I offend, but how do I know I won't see the things I write to you in the papers or another godawful unauthorized tell-all exposé?

If I could trust that the exchange would remain between us, I would be more than happy to write.

Harry

******

Potter,

I would hope that you might trust my interest in self-preservation is on a much higher scale than the desire to embarrass you. And by all legal rights, as long as you retain these initial missives, you technically have proof of a contract between us--both to keep my mouth shut (I, Draco Malfoy, will keep all privy information on one, Harry Potter, privy) as well as the deal involving your home. You should be well protected against any potential deviousness on my part.

Now. I'm curious: Why aren't you an Auror? I had heard it was your dream job. Danger, excitement, adventure...though perhaps the paperwork, not so much.

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

It was once my dream job, yes. Then I decided I had had quite enough of danger and adventure.

I want a normal life--whatever that is. I'm still trying to figure it out. Mostly I spend my days reading or gardening or fixing up Grimmauld. I see the Weaseys and a few other friends with some regularity but beyond that, there's not much interesting to tell.

I hope the fact my life is boring won't make you regret this deal.

Harry

******

Potter,

I noticed you didn't include "watch Quidditch" on your list. I'm certain you could have played professionally. Did you ever consider it?

And what ever happened to the girl Weasley? And the rest of the Golden Trio? Are they married yet? Popping out curly-headed, ginger-haired children by the dozen? If not, it is only a matter of time, I'm sure.

Is this how you plan to spend the rest of your life?

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

I still enjoy flying and playing in a pick-up match here and there, but playing professionally holds no appeal. Remember what I said about wanting a normal life? That isn't it. I've got more than enough "fans" as it is.

I lumped Hermione in with the Weasleys--she and Ron aren't married yet but they will be soon. I see them most of all (mostly because Hermione worries if she doesn't check in on me at least once a week).

Ginny and I broke up during the war. I guess technically we took a break and never got back together. She wanted to, but I didn't. That's something of a sore spot still, so I don't go to the Burrow as often these days. We're amicable, but it's kind of awkward. Especially because Molly is holding out hope we'll pick up where we left off (which is never going to happen) and she isn't subtle with her hints.

I don't necessarily plan to spend the rest of my life this way, but I don't have much by way of life plans in general. For now, I like it that way.

Harry

******

Potter,

Why did the two of you "take a break" and then not get back together?

I admit that my own dream was to play Quidditch, at least for a few years, but with my current reputation that just won't be possible.

When is the wedding? Does it depress you to think of it?

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

You could still play, I bet. Maybe not for England at first, but if your skills are anything like what they used to be, you could get on an international team. And if you prove yourself there, there's a good chance one of our teams would scout you. Your reputation could actually be a blessing in disguise--it would put people in the stands, that's for sure. _I_ might even come out to watch. You always were beautiful when you flew. When you weren't trying to knock me off my broom, that is.

The long and short of it with Ginny is that I figured out somewhere around the time I was halfway to freezing and/or starving to death (while hiding out from the man who'd been trying to kill me since I was a baby) that what I was really attracted to was the _idea_ of dating her and not the girl herself. She is my best friend's sister and would have been my ticket into the family I always wanted. But the fact I had no real feelings for her would have ruined us both sooner rather than later, even if I tried to fake my way through it. Which, I am not proud to admit, I considered.

Ron and Hermione haven't set a date yet. They're both too busy right now--Ron's finishing up his Auror training and 'Mione is preparing to sit for her exams while interning with the Wizengamot. I'm happy for them. They're my best friends, you know. And their wedding has felt...I don't know, _inevitable_. But in a good way.

I suppose if I'm honest it does make me feel somewhat lonely, but I have no one to blame but myself there. You have to actually go out and _date_ if you want to have a significant other. So that goal is dead in the water.

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

(Do you realize you called me "beautiful," or was that an accident?)

Was your childhood really that bad? I only know that you lived with muggles and didn't know much (if anything) about magic, which I deduced from your constant looks of awe over things I always thought of as "common". I wouldn't think growing up without magic was all that terrible--inconvenient, certainly, but not traumatic. Which makes me think you must mean something else.

Granger and Weasley were obvious even to me (before they knew it, I suspect). I agree that the word 'inevitable' applies. Good for them.

Having a significant other of your own isn't a dead goal, but a _delayed_ one. Being a man whose teenage years revolved around destiny and fate, I am sure you'll run into that person one way or another. It might just take a while longer than you'd prefer. As for me, I had an engagement contract. Still do, technically, but considering both my actions and those of my father, the family is now (understandably) hesitant. I wouldn't have wanted to marry their daughter--a complete stranger--anyway. We are waiting to see what the verdict on that is once my house arrest is over, but I am hoping to buy them out. Which I can only do if one of our families violates the contract (by settling down with someone else, for example). It is a mess.

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

(I used that word with full awareness and I meant it.)

Yes. My childhood really was that bad. The lack of magic wasn't the issue, per se, but rather my relatives' strong and pervasive hatred for all things "freakish." Magic included. And _me_ , by extension.

I have had quite enough of destiny for one lifetime, thank you. If that's what it takes to obtain a partner, I should probably buy a dog or something to address the fact I'll be forever alone.

...I sound like I'm whinging. I don't mean to. I've chosen my situation, unlike you. Freedom of choice is significant for me. I'm sorry about the situation you're in with that marriage contract. Godrick, I'd rush out to marry someone else just to let it be my own bloody choice. I hope she finds someone else and that you can buy the family out because of it. If not, you should just violate the contract yourself, I think.

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

That is... surprisingly kind of you. I always envied the form you had on a broom. The way your body stretched, your focus, the way you would bend your entire self when turning or spinning--unlike everyone else who relied so heavily on the broom. Artistic, really.

Growing up the way I did, people think I was spoilt--and I was, rather a lot. But that came with strict rules of etiquette. My summers were generally spent with tutors (one of whom had the gall to smack my fingers with a ruler whenever my lines were anything less than perfect) or learning proper pure-blood traditions from my parents. Even my meals were regulated lest I become "fat"(though Mother snuck me treats at school). Dance (both ballroom and ballet), foreign languages, comportment, manipulation (tears are something to hide unless fake; real tears mean weakness), homework of course must always come first, family history, wizarding history, etc. I barely had any time for friends. But quite the opposite of feeling like a freak, I felt like a prince being prepared for his throne.

My point is, I didn't see this as anything other than normal and acceptable, though now I realize differently. But I still have difficulty recognizing...shall we say, problematic parenting choices.

...What did your relatives do to you?

As for the marriage contract, it is a long standing tradition among pure-bloods (even the Potters at one point) to have arranged marriages. I imagine if not for your paternal grandparents' choice to indulge instead of control their son, he may not have married your mother. And then where would the world be?

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

I didn't realize you watched me so closely on the pitch. Flying is probably my all-time favourite thing about being a wizard. If I could do it without a broom, I would.

I also had no idea that's what your home life was like. Between yours and mine, I don't know which I would've hated more. Probably still mine (you have a mother who loves you, at least), but that's not so cut and dry as I once thought.

I don't see my grandparents allowing my dad to date whoever he wanted as "indulging" him. Pureblood or not, that's a basic human right. I don't understand why you seem to be defending such an antiquated tradition, especially given its negative impact on your life. You do want out of the contract, don't you?

I wasn't exaggerating when I said my relatives hated me. They treated me like a house-elf... Like your _father_ treated house-elves. I don't like talking about it. I've put it behind me as much as I can and it is a chapter of my life that is thankfully closed.

Besides writing to me, what do you do for fun these days?

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

I am not defending it, I am just saying it isn't so strange to those of us who grew up with it. But of course I want out! I certainly don't want to marry a _woman_. The first time we had sex, I'd probably need to be sedated or something.

And I meant "indulge" the same way I used the word "spoilt" about myself. Your father was spoilt just as I was and grew to be as much of a prat because of it, but then changed for the better by seventh year. (I don't know what changed him, I just know what I've been told.) Your grandparents were old enough to be _his_ grandparents by the time they had him and because of that he was treated like a prince--a gift to the world at large. If he had been raised more traditionally, he might have had his bride chosen in accordance with the pureblood customs and he more than likely would have done his duty in going through with the marriage and siring a nice, high-browed pureblooded heir. But again, let's be clear, I am glad that isn't the way things turned out!

Your other relatives sound vile. I should wish never to meet them.

Me? _Fun_? ...I drink. Read. Drink. Write letters, drink, garden every other day, design furniture, drink, smoke, and drink.

What else have I got to do? The Manor is lovely...when you aren't bored out of your skull.

DM

******

Malfoy,

You talk about my dad as if you went to school with him. What are you basing your information on? If it's stories from your father, forgive me but I am inclined to be skeptical.

On the topic of pureblood expectations, I was under the impression that being gay didn't get you off the hook for begetting an heir. Not that I blame you. Ginny was none-too-pleaded about the fact I had a difficult time getting it up with her. (Does the line "it's not you, it's me" ever work with anyone?)

I've no place to judge, really, but your daily agenda sounds rather unhealthy. Do you still work with potions at all? You were particularly gifted there.

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

I am not allowed to work with any potentially dangerous ingredients, which is nearly all of them. Even such basic ones as frog's eyes are off-limits because they are poisonous (or can be depending on the species). Not to mention they took my wand and I am forbidden from casting spells with a replacement. It turns out house arrest really isn't much fun at all.

Anyway, I am not drinking nearly enough to even approach the limits of my tolerance. I was born with wine in my veins instead of blood. (Another "gift" of my upbringing.)

Your father's story I know from several sources, including memories left behind with Dumbledore. My godfather allowed me access to them during his time as Headmaster and told me a few directly. At least the man changed into someone worthy of you and your mother before it was too late. I am sorry you never had a chance to know him--the world is cruel and unfair.

As for one's sexuality possibly removing the burden of expectation: It doesn't.

It does cause significant family tension and may chase one's mother away, however. (She'll come around once she's had some time and her own sentence is over, I'm sure.)

I had no clue _you_ were of the same persuasion. (And no, that excuse may be true but it is never particularly persuasive. Not in my experience, anyway.)

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

That's rubbish. They may as well have sentenced you to live among muggles stripping you of all your magic like that! I'm glad your sentence is nearly at an end.

Your line about wine for blood made me chuckle. I wonder who would win in a drinking contest between you and Ron. The Weasley men are sturdy. I'm no lightweight, but I can't hold a candle to them.

Regarding my father: no one is perfect. He is no exception. Having seen some of Severus' memories myself, it is a wonder he turned out the way he did in the end. I wish I could have known the man he became. It's a bit strange how you seem to be following in his footsteps without ever having known him. Stranger still to realize we are almost as old as he was when he was killed. I can't believe he and my mum were already settled down with a baby by the time they were my age. Godrick, I'm a long way off from that!

Sorry your mum didn't take the news well. I guess I can understand why given her upbringing, but I still think it's shitty. It's a small blessing I didn't have anyone to disappoint like that. ...Besides the Weasley women.

Anyway, it's no surprise you didn't know about me--I don't go around advertising it. That announcement doesn't fit with my goal of staying out of the papers, you see.

When was the last time you were on a broom? You should take one out to start practicing for tryouts after your house arrest is over.

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

I guarantee I would win against any Weasley, any day when it comes to a drinking contest. They drink for fun; _I_ had my tolerance built up manually since the age of twelve. All part of the whole pureblood society thing. (One of many reasons we must be wealthy--even our _pastimes_ are expensive.)

I myself am overjoyed that my sentence is almost complete. I will probably cast spells for an hour before leaving the house. I miss my wand terribly.

As for brooms, I haven't been on one in two years (also forbidden. No fun allowed, remember?). I keep my body up with swimming, at least, though nothing is quite like being on a broom. But if I had to pick a close second, swimming would be it. You can float and glide under your own power; your whole body feels the resistance, but it's a gentle, peaceful kind... almost like flying. Maybe you should try it. The Manor's pool is a courtyard long and heated year-round with charms.

You also made me laugh with your comment about the Weasley women. When did you become clever?

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

Can you believe how we've been talking these past two weeks? I've told you things even Ron doesn't know and we both admitted to laughing at something the other person said. I am enjoying this a great deal more than I thought I would when you proposed it.

Anyway, there wasn't any question about it to begin with, but I can say without reservation that I am glad I wasn't raised in a pureblood home. At least not one like yours. It's a wonder you turned out as well as you have. Now, I mean.

...Swimming sounds nice the way you describe it. Almost like flying, indeed. Unfortunately, I haven't wanted to go back in the water since the Triwizard Tournament. I can kick around a bit if I need to and I might wade in the shallows on a hot day, but I get anxious if it's more than waist deep.

But I'm not going to lie, the idea of you in the water gives me incentive to get over my fear.

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

The idea of _me_ in the water? Care to elaborate?

I could try to help you overcome your apprehension. It might be fun. I could also use the company. Blaise won't be returning to England, possibly ever, and Pansy can hold a grudge for years (literally.) Considering Vince is dead and Greg isn't interested in visiting, even after the house arrest I am at a bit of a loss when it comes to friends.

You really divulged things Weasley doesn't know? How? He's been practically glued to you since you were eleven! I am honestly astonished.

DM

******

Dear Malfoy,

I think I would like that. How are you as a teacher, though? I don't respond well to criticism and belittling. Not that you've done any of that lately, I just want to make sure.

The divulging was quite easy really--I just put quill to paper and there you go. That and the fact I wasn't trying to impress you at the outset made it easier to be honest about things I haven't shared with others before (like the fact I considered having a sham marriage). You've responded so well it made it so that I could keep being honest, even now when I kinda do want to impress you because I've been reminded of just how much I fancied you fifth and sixth year (yes, even when you were being a gigantic tit).

Harry

******

Dear Potter,

I would do my best to be nice. Don't want to run off my one and only guest, after all.

You fancied me? I had no idea! You never let on. Knowing that might have solved a few things...

Oh well. It is in the past now. I am assuming you mentioned it in order to say you might fancy me again? If so, you should know that the feeling is very much mutual.

I am glad you've come to trust me.

Draco

******

Dear Draco,

Ron and Hermione were over last night. Hermione commented on my "noticeable improvement in mood" and wondered if it was because I finally started seeing the Mind Healer she's been trying to get me to go to for months. I informed her that I have been talking to someone and that that is probably the difference she noticed, but that it's not the Mind Healer. I didn't tell her who, though she was dying to know; I wasn't sure if you'd want me to or not.

I have come to fancy you for your letters. I'd like to find out if that will hold true in person, but I'm a bit nervous to do so. I like what we've got going on and I don't want to risk losing it. I have a tendency to idealize, you see, like I did with Ginny (and my dad, and Sirius, and Dumbledore, etc.) and the fantasy of you I've built up in my head might be hard to live up to. I honestly never expected you to reciprocate.

I feel rather strongly conflicted. Especially after your tempting offer.

Sorry to be difficult. If you really do want to try having a go at this, that's something you'll have to deal with a lot, I'm afraid.

Harry

******

Dear Harry,

There is no reason for us not to try as long as we keep this peace pact going. And you are not the only one who idealizes and is too stubborn to let it go.

I appreciate your thoughtfulness on the Granger matter. I'd like to wait and see if the tree we're growing bears fruit before involving friends and family. It would be terrible if we couldn't work something out and everyone knew we had tried. I don't even want to think about all the hate mail... But if this does work I could care less what anyone might have to say against it.

If you didn't expect me to reciprocate, why tell me? I thought that perhaps I had been more obvious than I initially thought, which prompted the confession. Were you hoping to scare me away?

Draco

******

Dear Draco,

I haven't completely grown out of my reckless impulsiveness. I'm trying to be better, but it's everything I can do to keep from apparating to your doorstep right now. Has been since you told me you were gay (which was a revelation to me, as well, though I had wondered in school). That's why I said what I did. I was testing the waters and you surprised me by responding, but you've been surprising me since your first letter so at some point I should probably just expect it, shouldn't I?

Given the unusual way this conversation came about, I am trying really hard to shake the sensation of fate; a) because I hate it, and b) because I don't want to scare you away.

But seriously, what are the odds?

Stupid fate.

...Except when it's nice. Like now.

Harry

******

Dear Harry,

Maybe it just wants to give you a break for once?

And would it be so impulsive, really? After all, we both admitted to wanting the other for years (on and off on your end it seems, rather consistently on mine). We also both admitted to having high expectations of the other and wanting to be careful about how we approach things (you more so than I, for certain).

What say we have a conversation in person and see how that works out? I will keep my hands to myself if you will.

DM

******

Draco,

If I come to yours, I won't be keeping my hands to myself and we won't be _talking_. I know myself well enough to be realistic there.

With that in mind, do you still want me to come over?

Harry

******

Harry,

I am not the hesitant one in this exchange. It is not a question of if I want this, but do you?

I am sure once we get a few rounds out of our systems we will be okay to talk. After sleeping it off, I imagine. I won't go easy on you.

Draco

P.S.  
I have longer hair now. Can't get a barber to come by that I trust. Just so you won't be surprised.

******

Dear Draco,

I'm convinced.

Are you free this evening?

Harry

******

Harry,

You know I am. Hurry over.

Draco


End file.
